Paradise
by randomramblingsofme
Summary: Three connected short stories.


There she was. Right in front of him. But... she couldn't be. Arra Sails was dead.

"Larten?" she said, sounding a bit far off. Then he noted the slight transparency of her entire body. She almost seemed to flicker in the light, like she was composed of mist. "One visit..." she said. "Not long..."

He reached out a shaking hand and touched her face. She offered him a sad smile. "Love you..."

Why couldn't she speak more than a few words at a time? Was it because she was just a ghost? Was there something keeping her from telling him more?

"Arra," he started to pull her closer. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let you go. I love you too. I love you."

"Love you..." she echoed, nuzzling his face softly. She wasn't as warm as she had been in life, and if almost felt like it was simply a breeze.

He grasped her face in his hands and kissed her. He'd wanted to do this while she was alive, but couldn't work up the courage... he had to make it up to her now. Right now, before she left again. When he kissed her she felt real, her lips soft, slightly parted... He backed her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around him. "I love you," he repeated, murmuring the words into the kiss. "I love you. Don't leave me."

"Sorry," she whispered. "Not long."

"You can't leave again, Arra, _please_ ," Larten pleaded, tears spilling onto his face. Never before had he felt so horribly desperate.

"Thank you... Darren's safe." She smiled at him. He clutched her closer to him, kissing her once more.

"Don't go, I'm begging you, I love you."

"Sorry."

"I love you. Don't leave me alone. Arra." He ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Be happy."

"Don't go." What he would give to turn back time. To do it _right_.

"Please."

"I love you, Arra."

"Love you too... idiot." One more smile. A few tears glistened in her eyes but she mostly looked happy to be having one last moment with him. She ran a finger down his scar. One last time, so that she could remember it until he saw her again. She was fading. A part of him screamed denial. She couldn't go. No, it just wasn't possible. He tried to hang on to her, as if he could keep her here by sheer willpower, but she was slipping away.

"No no no no-" And then she was gone, and he fell foward, hands curled into fists, against the stone wall. Tears were cascading down his face, dripping off his nose. He could still feel her lips on his, a phantom sensation. _Be happy,_ she'd told him. How? He couldn't. Even if she was just a ghost, he wanted her back. He needed more time. He had to make it up to her. He had to love her.

 _But I haven't left you,_ a small voice seems to whisper. _I'll always be here._ But he knows he's imagining it.

No ghost, not even her ghost, could make up for her really being there.

* * *

Gavner knew something was up when his friend came back from her visit. He hadn't used his yet, he was saving it. "So..." he said, "was it good?"

Arra looked up. She was crying, her smile trying to decide whether to be happy or sad. "Finally."

"What?" Gavner was confused.

"He finally said 'I love you'. Gav, he meant it." She laughed through her tears.

Gavner hugged his friend. _Larten, buddy, you don't know how happy you've made her._

"They'll do okay," she said, referring to Larten and Darren.

"That kid's got guts."

"Yeah. They'll be just fine without us."

"Well, they'd better miss us at least a little."

"I didn't mean they'd forget us, you're unforgettable."

"In a good way...?"

"Um... I guess it depends."

They continued to bicker for quite a while.

* * *

Gone. No more burning. Larten caught his breath. He blinked a few times. He was...

"Welcome to Paradise, you made it."

"Arra," he wrapped her in a tight hug. After kissing her deeply, he looked over her shoulder and saw someone grinning at him. "Gavner!"

He caught sight of one more person who had come to meet him. _It's..._ He would know that orange mop of hair anywhere. Scrawny, smiling, Vur stood next to Gavner.

Larten let go of Arra. "You... Vur, you're here?"

"Of course," Vur said. He held out his arms and Larten dropped to his knees to hug his cousin, tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I couldn't help you."

"It wasn't your fault. Hey, you have very interesting friends. We've talked a lot over these past years." He punched his cousin playfully on the arm and waggled his eyebrows. "Your girlfriend has a lot of nice things to say about you."

Larten laughed, blushing. He had a feeling he was going to love it here. He glanced at Arra. Yes, he would love it a lot.


End file.
